percy_jackson_wings_of_fire_httyd_survivorsdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hero346/My Life in a Movie 4
This chapter will discuss the challenges that comes from everything that happened, what I was/am facing and the conflict I go through every day because of it. Cuts and Bruises-The Aftermath It's been about a week and a half since everything happened. I've healed a bit physically but mentally...not exactly. The following days were tough for the both of us. I did my best to go through those couple of days and I didn't know how I felt, it hurt so much. I didn't feel mad and I wasn't completely hurt, just defeated and torturingly numb. I was determined to make it out but for a day or so I was deeply disturbed and still in such a mental shock it was hard to believe. Then after four days, everything came back and reality slapped me hard. I took a good look at everything that had happened and I pushed my own feelings aside to help E even though I didn't know really where to start. We talked through some stuff but it still hurt so we didn't get too far and instead we split up, me going to talk to Shadow and him going to training. During this time I realized how much it hurt but I still wasn't that mad, not nearly as mad as I should have been. Just sad nd upset I was losing yet another friend to betrayal. For the next few days I did whatever I could without doing too much physical activity because of the cut in my side that was still healing. It was during these few days that I really realized how mad I was and that was when everything got a bit harder. I was conflicted, not knowing what to do. My warrior side was telling me to go and tell her that what she did was wrong, tell her how much it hurt and all the pain I was just now realizing I had been going through. I wanted to let her know that I was nearly in ruins, not being able to give E hope. But my other side, the side that had been there ever since ''her ''death was telling me I couldn't. It was telling me that it was reckless and would cause more problems. I thought over this for hours upon hours, not knowing what to do and inside, it was tearing me apart piece by piece, little by little, until I feared there would be nothing left of the one they called 'Hero.' Finally, after a bit, I decided that I couldn't do it anymore. I pushed aside my own pain and helped E as much as I could. And over the next few days, everything got a bit better. I talked to Shadow about everything and he supported me and helped me through everything. The thought of what happened has been tormenting be but helping E is all that matters right now. I talked to him whenever I could, helped him through his pain and we trusted in each other. It's been a few days and everything is a lot easier. My mind is mostly free and in a week or two, my physical training begins again. The cut on my side had not healed yet and I am told that there will be a scar but that's okay...After so much time on the battlefields, I've learned that only the most important battles leave scars. The really important ones we never forget because of those scars. My days have been nice, watching training, studying, having a free mind. But I had no idea what a free mind really meant and the thoughts and memories that would resurface during that stress-free time. Category:Blog posts